Detalhes
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: De repente, toda a estranheza fez sentido. Projeto FTW.


**NA.:** Fic escrita para a primeira semana do Projeto For The Win. Meu Ron ficou meio OOC, meu Draco também.. todos ficaram. Alguns acontecimentos não tem sentido nenhum, mesmo, eu coloquei aqui porque sou dramática e ia cair bem com a proposta da fic. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews, nem que for pra xingar. :D

* * *

_Oi pra Mialle e pra Diana, que são guerreiras DG junto comigo. Vamo ganha essa porra xD_

Só estou dizendo o que eu vi. E ouvi. E percebi.

Ginny e eu nunca tivemos uma relação de irmãos inseparáveis, mas éramos unidos. Nunca fomos grudados – ela sempre preferiu Fred e George – e nem sentíamos a necessidade de compartilhar segredos um com o outro, mas acho que sempre fui um bom irmão. E ela, uma boa irmã. Vivíamos pacificamente, eu acho.

Mas houve um momento em que ela mudou, e eu não entendi o que aconteceu por um bom tempo. E acabei percebendo, afinal, porque Ginny era minha irmã e eu a conhecia bem. Isso era inevitável.

Em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, as coisas foram um tanto conturbadas. Ela era apaixonada por Harry e, quero dizer, ele não ligou muito pra ela. Não o julgo; ninguém é forçado a gostar de ninguém. E sem contar que ela foi levada para a Câmara Secreta e quase morreu nas mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem. No segundo e no terceiro ano, ela parecia estar levando tudo numa boa – numa boa até demais, pra alguém que teve sua mente invadida pelo maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Mas ela era forte, decidida; sempre fora.

No seu quarto ano, as coisas começaram a mudar.

Eu não sei onde realmente tudo começou; talvez tenha sido quando Harry definitivamente se interessou por Cho Chang. Ou então quando a Armada de Dumbledore foi descoberta e ela perdeu sua motivação para lutar. Eu não sei realmente, mas algo estava acontecendo porque ela estava namorando Michael Corner e eles sempre discutiam, até que um dia terminaram porque _ela o traíra_ e isso soava tão _errado_...

Eu não conseguira descobrir quem era o pivô da relação; o motivo do término ficara escondido para todos. Eu era um dos únicos que sabia da tal traição, por meio de conversas entreouvidas. Eles simplesmente agiram como um casal que descobriu que "não ia dar certo" e ponto final.

Mas em seu quinto ano tudo piorou.

"Não se preocupe comigo", ela me dissera. "Vou ficar bem."

E então ela parecia ocupada demais com Dean Thomas, mas ela não gostava dele. Eu sabia disso, porque podia ver nos olhos dela. E então eu ouvia barulhos na Sala Comunal durante a noite e descobri que ela saía quase toda madrugada, e eu não fazia a mínima ideia de seus porquês. E então eu estava saindo atrás dela e descobri que ela chorava no banheiro do nosso corredor. Chorava, soluçante, mas eu não podia consolá-la ali. Porque ela estava ficando distante de mim, de todos nós. Porque ela estava ficando diferente; estranha. E então eu me via a seguindo todas as noites, porque estava _preocupado_.

E então eu descobri que ela não chorava todas as noites. Eu descobri que ela se encontrava com um alguém.

"Você sabe que pode me contar", ela sussurrara.

"Não", a segunda voz respondeu. Eu arregalei os olhos no escuro, chocado, quando identifiquei essa voz. Não era possível, não era. "Droga, Ginevra, eu não posso te contar. Eu não posso te co—aliás, não há nada acontecendo."

"Eu não sou idiota, sabia?"

"Sei que não é."

"Então deixe de bancar o idiota", ela retrucou. "Você anda agindo estranho comigo há dias. Eu te observo na hora das refeições; você não come. Você está pálido."

Draco Malfoy deu uma curta risada desprovida de humor. Eu tinha vontade de sair do meu esconderijo e socá-lo ali mesmo por estar falando com Ginny, mas eu não podia.

"Está escuro. Como você pode dizer que estou pálido?"

"Sinceramente, Draco, vá se foder!" exclamou ela, alteando um pouco a voz. "Eu estou _falando sério_. Odeio ter que admitir isso, mas eu me _importo_ com você. Bem mais do que eu deveria. E só um cego não conseguiria enxergar o quanto você está... mal. Merda, você confia em mim ou não?"

"Por Merlin, Ginevra, você não pode dizer essas coisas." A voz de Malfoy estava trêmula. "Eu confio em você – você sabe disso. Eu simplesmente... eu não posso."

A voz dela também estava trêmula. Agora eu percebia que os dois estavam _chorando_, e isso era o auge do bizarro.

"Por quê?" ela sussurrou. "Eu só quero... entender."

"Não importa."

"Mas que merda. É claro que importa!" Um momento de silêncio, e Ginny tornou a falar. "Eu estou aqui, desafiando todas as regras sobre toque de recolher dessa escola, estou aqui com você, então é claro que importa!"

"Eu não..."

"_Pare_ com isso. Não consegue ver o quanto você está sofrendo? O quanto estou sofrendo com você? Que diabos está acontecendo, Draco, eu—"

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou para ela, interrompendo-a. Meu queixo estava quase atingindo o chão. "Eu te amo, droga, e não quero te meter nisso. Nós... por nós mesmos... já somos complicados demais. É porque somos muito diferentes; muito iguais. Mas atingimos uma intensidade sem igual. Eu nunca confiei em ninguém como confio em você, e não quero perder isso. Não quero perder essa sensação. É como... é como saber que alguém realmente gosta de você. Mas você precisa deixar que eu resolva algumas coisas sozinho agora."

"Não é como saber que alguém realmente gosta de você", ela sussurrou. "É mais que isso. Eu... eu amo você, e acredite, nunca pensei que ia dizer isso."

"Mas basta."

Eu não quis continuar ali para ouvir o que estava acontecendo depois. Era um momento íntimo demais, intenso demais, e eu precisava voltar para a cama.

A partir daquele dia, minha relação com Ginny nunca mais foi a mesma. Eu nunca mais a vi da mesma forma; nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser tão boa e sofrer tanto ao mesmo tempo. Sofrer por Draco Malfoy – aí estava o absurdo de toda a situação! Mas eu não ia discutir, porque sabia que ia sobrar pra mim no final. Mas observei os dois sempre que pude; e detalhes mínimos começaram a não passar mais despercebidos. Pequenos olhares, alguns sorrisos, uma comunicação muda que só os dois entendiam.

Ela começou a ficar diferente novamente. Tinha olheiras fundas. Iguaizinhas as de Malfoy. Me perguntava o que será que eu tinha perdido, mas não consegui descobrir. Ela estava comendo pouco e lançava olhares suplicantes para ele uma vez ou outra. A expressão dele era tão perdida quanto a dela, mas ambos pareciam estar sempre se ajudando.

E eu nunca esqueci o dia que a encontrei novamente no banheiro, chorando. O choro era mais forte dessa vez; e ele estava com Ginny. Murmurava alguma coisa para ela, mas não consegui ouvir, porque ele chorava tanto quanto ela. Me escondi atrás de uma das pilastras, mas conseguia ver o chão. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, parava ao lado dela e ficava por ali um bom tempo, provavelmente a abraçando. Aquilo estava me dando agonia. Mais passos novamente.

E então eu vi o sangue no chão.

Circundava Ginny, e eu estava horrorizado. A princípio, pensei que fosse algum machucado ou coisa do tipo, mas logo surgiu outra possibilidade na minha cabeça. E se... não, não. Não podia ser. Ela não faria isso... ou faria? Será que eu estava certo?

"Eu... n-não queria fazer isso... m-mas não consegui... evitar..."

"Shh", Malfoy disse para ela, parecendo igualmente transtornado. "Aconteceu o que tinha de acontecer. Já se fazia um mês e meio; como você ia contar a todos se isso continuasse?"

"Eu... não sei." Ela fungou alto e novas lágrimas. "Eu sinto... como se um pedaço de mim... tivesse sido arrancado."

"É... é um pedaço de mim também. Mas ainda estamos aqui", ele disse. "Estou aqui com você."

Eu não estava acreditando. Não entendia como uma coisa daquela podia estar acontecendo. Estava chocado, indignado, transtornado. Mas ainda consegui ouvir Ginny perguntar, "Você promete não me abandonar?"

Ginny não percebeu a hesitação dele antes de responder. Mas eu percebi.

"Eu prometo."

E Ginny nunca contou sobre seu aborto para ninguém.

Os dias foram se passando e ela parecia não melhorar de jeito nenhum. Ficava cada vez pior, para falar a verdade, e a única opção que eu tinha era confiar que Malfoy ia cuidar bem dela – vocês podem imaginar o quão difícil isso é? -, e só. Mas então dei falta dos olhares entre os dois, dos sorrisos, da comunicação. Isso não existia mais, e ela estava se desmoronando. Assim como ele. Ambos estavam afundados em seus problemas e pareciam não ter mais um ao outro para se ajudar. Eu me perguntava o que acontecera para aquele amor cair de uma só vez, às vezes fazia menção de introduzir o assunto para Ginny, mas não. Eu tinha que fingir que não sabia de nada.

E então Ginny começou a namorar Harry, e nada mais fez sentido. Para onde foram todos os problemas? Por que ela sorria agora? Por que todos acreditavam que ela estava bem? Seus olhos continuavam tão tristes quanto antes, mas nem se comparavam aos de Malfoy. Nos olhos deles havia de tudo – tristeza, mágoa, arrependimento, ressentimento. E cada vez eu tinha mais certeza que Harry estava sendo enganado; que Ginny ainda pensava no outro. Que ela nunca deixara de pensar, na verdade.

Quando os Comensais atacaram a escola e Malfoy se revelou, tudo se encaixou como um perfeito quebra-cabeça. E apesar de estar sentindo um ódio descomunal daquela doninha, eu entendi. Ele a magoara, ele terminara o que existia entre os dois, para protegê-la. E eu nem sabia o porquê dessa minha conclusão, mas sabia que estava certa. E Ginny não tinha mais expressão nos olhos quando os Comensais fugiram; estava decepcionada, surpresa, chocada, mas ao mesmo tempo preferia não acreditar no que vira. Que ele era, de fato, um Comensal.

Eu não tinha nada a fazer a não ser abraçá-la. "Eu sinto muito", disse.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas me abraçou de volta. "Foi tudo uma ilusão", ela disse, por fim. Não pareceu se importar com o fato de que eu sabia de tudo.

"Ele fez isso pra te proteger desse mundo dos Comensais, Ginny."

Ainda mais estranho que me ouvir defendendo Draco Malfoy, era Ginny não se opor a isso. Apenas duas palavras ela disse; saíram entrecortadas entre um longo suspiro e lágrimas.

"Eu sei."

Eu nunca soube o que acontecera entre os dois no ano seguinte, porque não estava em Hogwarts para presenciar. Mas seja o que fosse, findou assim que o ano terminou e a batalha estava ganha para nós. Mas eu tinha a certeza que houve, sim, mais alguma coisa – a intensidade entre os dois era percebida até mesmo na noite da vitória. Eu vi os dois trocarem olhares novamente. E eram tão complicados, tão cúmplices, que não consegui decifrar.

Mas Ginny preferiu seguir sua vida pacata com Harry. Malfoy tinha Astoria Greengrass; mas nenhum dos dois pareciam estar felizes com seus respectivos cônjuges. Quero dizer, pareciam felizes, mas não aos meus olhos – não aos meus olhos que já havia presenciado juras de amor sinceras e desesperadas. De tempos que eles ainda eram adolescentes.

Mas quem sabe? Ainda há tempo para que eles, talvez, um dia, mudem de ideia.


End file.
